Delete
by Hikari372
Summary: Rin was attacked by a virus that her antivirus couldn't eradicate. Len was worried about her and prayed for her condition... But, will she really be saved? Who is Len actually? Contain RinXLen noncest , slight MikuXKaitoXMeiko. Will ended in chapter 2!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! I know I actually should write for my Split Personality. But since I've got a holiday, I decided to wrote a short story. At first thought it only in 1 chapter... but when I wrote it... never mind.  
**

**You know... If I ever own Vocaloid, I'll never post a story in Fanfiction...**

**I'll try end it with upcoming update of Split Personality which means this upcoming Saturday~! Hope I could do it on time!  
**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

VOCALOID, is a voice synthesizer which could be use for singing.

Crypton Future Media is a company that making Vocaloid into virtual character. Their most popular character are MEIKO, KAITO, Miku Hatsune, Rin Kagamine, Len Kagamine, and Luka Megurine.

Append is an upgrade version of them.

* * *

7 months ago, Miku Hatsune got her Append Version, her popularity was skyrocketed. But, it didn't mean Kagamine Pairs, MEIKO, KAITO, and Luka Megurine abandoned by fans. For Rin Kagamine, Miku having an Append made her excited. It was her ambition to surpass Miku. While her pair, Len Kagamine didn't really care about it.

Append was an upgrade program which had a better security of Virus, upgraded the voice and appearance. It was called growth period in human. Append wasn't a program that was made by human. It more looked like a revolution from old program. But the reason it revolted was still unknown.

Around 1 month ago. Rin Kagamine was invaded by an unknown virus after her performance of 'Antichlorobenzene'. Her antivirus system couldn't eradicate it. The virus slowly ceased program on her, slowly made her unable to execute her movement program.

And here's the story began.

* * *

_23 December 2010_

[_Crypton Future Media_]

(10:00 a.m.)

A group of scientist monitored Rin's condition. The only things she could do were to look and to move her head. Her voice was corrupted, but KOKORO, the heart of Vocaloid hadn't attacked yet.

Everyday, Len paid a visit to her. He was sad he couldn't do any duet with her anymore. Since Rin unable to functions her voice, his song list was solo and duets with Miku. Miku knew his feelings to Rin, tried to encourage him. She believed Rin would definitely become better and sings with both of them again, and they became an unbeatable trio.

"It's already the time, Len… Let's go" Miku reminded him about their schedule. Len nodded.

"I'm going, Rin…" Len said to her sister who lied on a bed.

"…..Go….od…L…uck…." Rin said with a smile.

"Make sure you become better okay…" Miku said. Rin smiled.

Miku and Len left Observation Room. Rin felt a bit sleepy, decided to sleep her program.

Len and Miku did their performance smoothly. After the performance, Len immediately leave the studio and went to Rin's room.

_That guy didn't want to leave even a minute from her huh… _Miku thought and chuckled. She decided to follow him.

* * *

[_Crypton Observation Room_]

(04:00 p.m.)

They arrived at Observation Room. A scientist noticed them.

"Ah, Len, Miku. You come to see Rin?" He asked.

"Umm… Yeah" Len said.

"Too bad she's still in sleep mode. Want me to wake her up?" He asked.

"No, it's alright" Len approached Rin's bed, looked at her who still in sleep mode. Her face was in peace and calm. The bed wasn't far from place where scientists works, but still it blocked by a thick blue window.

"Nothing happened, right?" Miku asked.

"Yeah, nothing happened" The scientist replied.

"But we didn't know until when she would be in this condition. Append's security might able to eradicate them. Too bad, it can't be transferred to another program" he added.

"If it begins to attack KOKORO… the worst thing… we should delete her" he said.

"WHAT?" Miku gasped.

"If we don't, it may infect Len too… They shared KOKORO after all" he explained as he looked at Len and Rin.

Miku looked at them worriedly. She didn't want Rin to be deleted. She was her only little sister.

"But you can't separate them like this! Twins should be together!" Miku exclaimed angrily.

"Twins? Who said they are twins? They only shared KOKORO, that's all. And it was pure coincidence Rin's appearance looked like Len. There was an accident when Rin was born and Len helped her so he had to share his KOKORO with her" The scientist stated.

"Accident?" Miku asked confusedly.

"I'll tell you next time, okay?" He said and smiled.

"But you still can't delete her!" Miku protested.

"We'll try everything we can, Miku… And that is the last way" He said.

Miku looked at Len. He looked calm when he was with Rin.

_ I hope God makes a miracle… _Miku wished.

Miku suddenly got an idea. After all, Christmas already near. Miku remembered human always said miracles happen at Christmas.

_ I'll ask Len to pray for a miracle and buying her a gift. _Miku thought.

* * *

_24 December 2010_

[_Crypton Future Media_]

(04:00 a.m.)

It was dawn, Len still in sleep mode in his room. He decided to sleep more since today is holiday. A shadow approached him. It activated a program which makes Len out from his sleep mode.

"Len… Len…"

"Miku-nee? What are you doing in here?" Len asked.

"I've got a plan for you! I decided to do some shopping in downtown. You should accompany me! Whole day!" Miku exclaimed.

"Then why don't you ask Kaito-nii? Isn't he always accompanies you shopping?" Len asked. He remembered Kaito always bring her shopping bag which if it stacked properly, could reach the sky.

"Indeed. But when I slipped at his room, he was nowhere. Probably got caught by that sake-freak slut" Miku pouted.

Actually Miku didn't even slip to his room. Kaito himself still sleep soundly in his room. Meiko was Miku's love rival. So, Miku had a little grudge at her.

"Miku-nee, your vocabulary really is improved" Len said.

"Ehehe~ Hurry up change your clothes, ordinary clothes okay! We'll mix in human crowds today~ I'll wait at entrance~" Miku said and left.

Len looked at her confusedly and scratched his head.

_ What has gotten into her today? _He asked in his mind.

He changed his clothes into red shirt with blue jeans. He wore a green coat and a green beret.

* * *

[_Crypton Entrance_]

(07:00 a.m.)

He went to entrance and found Miku in white-knitted clothes and red mini skirt. She also wore a brown boots and white ear warmer headphones. She noticed Len and pouted.

"You're way to lateee~" She said.

"Yeah… I know. Because someone here, who already charged herself, told a boy that almost in low battery mode to go out with her **whole day**" Len said with annoyed tone.

Miku didn't know about that. She cleared her throat.

"Uhum… Forget about that. Let's get going~" She said cheerfully.

The weather was very cold. It was winter after all. The sky was quite clear. No sign of the snow would fall.

* * *

[_Downtown_]

(07:10 a.m.)

The downtown was very crowded. Everyone had decorated their house prettily. Wherever he looked, there was always a girl that holding the boy's hand. They were shopping too.

_ What people said about it before…? Oh yeah, 'Couple'. _Len remembered.

There's a lot decorated pine trees in the street.

"Len~ Let's start from this shop~" Miku said.

_ This is gonna be a long day. _He sighed.

Miku looked at a bunch of warm clothes. She looked confused what should she buy since everything is cute to her. While Miku took her time to choose, Len looked at a couple outside.

The crimson-haired girl was looking at dolphin-shaped jewelry when the silver-haired boy noticed her. It looked like the boy would buy her the jewelry for her. She was surprised, and smiled. She immediately bit his cheeks, made him blush and smiled.

_ Wait… The word 'Bite' isn't suitable… I think there's a word more suitable… _Len thought hard. Then he noticed a clothes' tag which was written 'Cherry Kiss'

_ That's right… 'Kiss'... _Len remembered.

Miku purchased 3 sweater and 2 long pants. She also purchased a scarf. After buying them, she looked at Len. Her eyes sparkled. Without her said anything, Len already knew what she wants him to do. Len brought her shopping bag.

"Ah, Let's go to church before we forget!" Miku said.

"What business you have in church?" Len asked.

"Praying~ You should pray too" Miku said

"Pray? Pray for what?" Len seemed confused

"Of course for miracle~ A miracle that would save Rin from her nightmare~ After all tomorrow is Christmas. They said miracles happen in Christmas~ That's why we have to wish for her~" Miku explained.

"Let's go!" Miku grabbed Len's hand and pulled him to a church.

* * *

[_South Downtown Church_]

(13:00 p.m.)

"Excuse me" Miku said to a sister near the front door

"Ara? What a cute couple we have today… Do you come to pray?" She asked

"No, we aren't couple. I have person I like and he isn't him. And yes, we're come to pray" Miku answered bluntly.

"I see… Then please come with me" The sister said. Miku and Len followed her.

They soon arrived at a room which was decorated very pretty. It had a big statue of Mary bringing a kid on the middle of the room. There were couples that hold their hands tightly and closed their eyes.

_Does pray means hold our hands and closed our eyes? _Len asked in his mind.

"Now let's pray Len~ Tell God that He must make Rin better" Miku said.

"Ahaha… It's first time someone ordered God do something so bluntly" The sister laughed.

"Isn't it bad? Having Him to do something to us…" Len asked.

"No, for most people. Humans pray for God when they need something right? Protection, love, success for example. No matter who are they, they always need someone to relied on, to make sure they would be fine" She explained.

"Let's pray already Len. When someone began their lectures, they always forget about the time" Miku said. The sister chuckled.

"You're right" She said.

_ But I wonder does God really exist … _Len thought

Len looked up to the statue. The statue's face looked so calm.

_ God, wherever you exist or not, please make Rin could sing and smile happily again. _Len prayed. He held his hands tightly and closed his eyes.

After praying, Len noticed Miku prayed hard. Even her body shaking since she was too serious. Some people staring at her, curious what kind of wish she prayed.

After Miku finished praying, she noticed Len stared at her.

"What's wrong, Len?" Miku asked.

"Just curious what you prayed so hard for" Len answered.

"Of course for Rin. Who else?" Miku said.

"Not for someone you like?" Len asked.

"N-N-No! If it's for him, even God can't do anything with his dense of love" Miku said as she looked away. She blush a little, while Kaito that woke up just now, sneeze.

"Hmm… I don't know you're that close with Rin" Len said. Miku looked down.

"Actually, Rin is the only one that keeps me cheerful. She knew who I love and kept encouraged me whenever I feel down. She's irreplaceable… If Rin become worse more than this…. I… I…" Miku sniffed

Len felt bad when Miku began to cry. He hated women when they began to cry.

"Okay, okay… She's definitely better… You're the one who said that right? I believe it would be true" Len said, tried to comfort her. She looked at Len with teary eyes.

"Yeah… *snort* Sorry… and thanks" Miku said.

"No problem" Len said.

"Let's continue our shopping~!" Miku exclaimed.

_ How fast she recovered! _Len surprised.

* * *

[_Downtown_]

(19:00 p.m.)

They've explored every single shop in Downtown. They didn't notice it was already dark.

"Hey, Len. Don't you want buy anything for Rin?" Miku asked.

"Hmm… I don't know" Len replied.

"Geez… Why boys are so dense! You **should** buy her something!" Miku yelled angrily.

"Okay, okay… I understand" Len stepped back, frightened by her sudden anger.

"Good. Now follow me" Miku said as she walked away. Len followed her at back.

They entered an accessory store. There was a bunch of fancy looking things.

"Welcome~ May I help you with anything?" The shop clerk asked.

"Yeah! Please help this guy find a gift for his love" Miku said as she passed Len to her. She grabbed her shopping bag that Len brought.

"W-WHAT?" Len surprised. The shop clerk smirked.

"I understand~ I'll make sure this guy find his gift~" The shop clerk said.

She and Len explored to the shop, while Miku looked at hair-ties.

_ Maybe I should change my hair-ties? Or should I change my hairstyle? _Miku thought.

While Miku looked at them, Len already bought his gift. They left the store.

"So… what you bought for her?" Miku asked curiously.

"A pair of cross-shaped hairclips. She always needs a hairclips to hold her bang" Len said.

"And why you bought 2? I don't think Rin need that many" Miku asked.

"This is for you. Take it as a thanks for accompany me search my gift" Len said as he gave her a small bag.

"Isn't it my words?" Miku asked. She opened the bag and found 2 hair-ties with fluffy balls. Miku found it so cute. She didn't see it on the corner she saw.

"Thanks… I guess. But you can't have my heart only with this~!" Miku yelled and ran away.

"Ah, where are you going?" Len asked.

"HOME OF COURSE~!" Miku yelled.

They wal—ran to their home

* * *

[_Crypton Future Media_]

(23:30 p.m.)

"I'm home~" Miku said.

"You've come home already? Where have you been? It's already this late" A staff asked.

"Yeah~! We explored the downtown~ It's so exciting" Miku exclaimed.

"Isn't it Miku and Len? Scientists from Virus Defender's section were looking for both of you 1 hour ago" Another staff informed.

"Okay, I understand. Let's go, Len" Miku walked to Virus Defender's section.

* * *

[_Crypton Virus Defender_]

(11:35 p.m.)

"Do you need something from me?" Miku asked.

"Ah, Miku. You've come home already? Actually… I have a bad news" A scientist said.

The situation tensed up. He paused too long.

"…something happened?" Len asked carefully.

They stared to each other. Looked like doubtful to let them know what the bad news is.

"Don't tell me it's about Rin…." Miku said. They nodded slowly. Len widen his eyes. Rage and shock were shown in his eyes.

"Tell me! What happened with her!" Len yelled as he grabbed the scientist's collar.

"So…Somehow the virus began to accelerate their invasion. We predict 4—no in 3 days, it will invade KOKORO. Which it means, if we haven't found a way to delete them, we have to delete CV02_Rin Kagamine. It's the best way we could make" He explained.

Miku felt her tears began dropped.

_ Rin? She… she's going to be deleted? _Miku thought

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THE BEST WAY? THAT'S THE WORST!" Len shouted angrily. Tears began to reform in his corner eyes.

Len immediately left the room. The scientists were shocked, while Miku kept crying.

_ Rin… Rin…. Someone help her…. God… _Miku prayed while kept crying.

The scientists felt bad now. Not only lost a Vocaloid, they also made Len and their Diva, Miku sad.

And where's Len now?

* * *

[_Observation Room_]

(11:55 p.m.)

"Len? Why are you crying?" The staff there surprised as she saw tear forming in his corner eyes and he himself exhausted.

"I'm going to see Rin" Len said.

"Uh… oh… okay" She said.

Rin quite surprised, found him with messed face.

「I guess they already told you, didn't they?_」 A little monitor beside Rin showed.

"It's a monitor that connected from her KOKORO. Though her voice already corrupted, we still need to know what happened with her, right?" She explained.

「Actually I don't mind being deleted! But… but… my dreams won't come true I think. Will you make my wish come true Len?_」 The monitor showed.

"I'll do anything for you… Rin" Len said. His tear still flowed.

「Please beat Miku and become number 1 in Vocaloid. I hope you could make my dreams come true_」 It showed.

"Yeah... yeah! I will!" Len exclaimed.

「Thank you… now I need to sleep now… This virus makes me really sleepy haha~_」 It showed.

"Have a sweet dream… Rin" Len whispered.

「..._」

Rin closed her eyes, which means she was in sleep mode now. Len left the room and went to his room

* * *

_25 December 2010_

[_Len Kagamine Room_]

(00:11 a.m.)

Len closed his room's door, and leaned to the door.

_ She's going to be deleted… _He repeated it.

He suddenly felt his energy in legs disappeared. He hid his face in his hug.

The clocks showed 00:12 a.m. It was Christmas Eve.

_ God… isn't exists anywhere. He won't make any miracle… I hate Christmas…_

_Will Rin would be deleted?_

_Who is Len actually?_

**Thanks for your reading~**

**Will it be a good ending? or sad ending? Which you prefer?**

**Don't forget to review, please! ^_^  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya!**_  
_

**First, please don't ask me why this chapter is _freaking_ long...! When I began to write, nothing could stop me before I reach satisfaction~  
**

**Second, I'm sorry if you're uncomfortable because of its length.  
**

**Third, I say sorry to every single typo/grammatical mistake that I wrote!  
**

**And last... Enjoy~  
**

* * *

_25 December 2010_

[_Len Kagamine Room_]

(02:00 a.m.)

Len hadn't left his room. He didn't know what should he do. After all, she was going to be disappeared, his only reason to live in this world.

(06:00 a.m.)

_Okay… He has locked himself in his room for 6 hours… Now what? _Miku thought

She still sad about Rin, but when she visited her, Rin told her not to worry about her and help Len. She decided to fulfill her words.

But Len kept sad and didn't try to move on. Miku decided to drag him out from his nest.

"Hey Len! Until when you want to keep yourself locked? Get your ass out now!" Miku shouted and knock—slammed the door. The door opened.

Locked door was nothing to her. She almost had every program to open every single door in Crypton.

Len kept sulked on his bed. Aura of sadness overwhelmed in his room.

"I know what you feel, Len. But please don't make Rin sadder than having herself deleted! I've told her that you kept locked yourself and she looked very sad you know! Do you want her sad?" Miku said.

"I… don't know… She's only my reason… kept singing… kept living… It's rather I'm the one who deleted… and she keeps alive…" Len said in low voice.

"Do you think she want you to delete yourself? You want make her happy right? Then don't sulk in here anymore!" Miku said angrily.

"…" Len didn't say anything

"Hmmph! Fine! Lock yourself forever! Don't you dare walk out from here" Miku walked away angrily. She left his room.

_I… really… don't know… What the best thing I should do…? _He thought.

"_Isn't it easy to figure it out?" _two figures popped in his mind. They looked like his chibi version with black and white wings.

Len shocked and stepped back.

* * *

[_Len Inner Mind_]

(06:30 a.m.)

_A virus? _He thought

"_Wow, now he thinks we're virus. What should we do now, Ato?" _Len chibi version with black wings asked the other one.

"_WHAT! How low you think about us, Vocaloid!" _Len chibi version with white wings called Ato said angrily. He clenched his fist to Len.

"_Whoa, Ato! Calm down!" the other one with black wing managed to prevent him from hitting._

"_I need to give him a proper lesson! Let me go__,__ Kusu!" _Ato tried to loosen Kusu's grip. But Kusu was stronger than he looked.

"_Remember what we came for!" _Kusu reminded him. Ato held back and sat.

"_Hmmph. You should be grateful for Kusu, Vocaloid" _Ato said as he pouted and looked away.

_If you aren't virus… then what are you? _Len asked

"_Just say that we're existences that close with God more than any existence" _They said unison but different tone. One was normal tone, and the other was annoyed tone.

"_You want her happy right? Even though she said she want you to beat Miku, her true hope is for you keep happy and smiled. She tried to make you do your work and forget about her" _Kusu informed.

"_That's right! And you now here didn't do anything makes her more sad! Don't you know?"_Ato complained.

_But…. But…. _Len wanted to protest, but don't know what to protested about…

"_Argh! To make it easier, what you want her feel when she's about leave the world? Sadness? Or happiness?" _Ato said.

_Of course I want her felt happy! _Len thought. They smirked

"_Then you know what you should do, right?" _They asked unison.

_I… I'll keep singing, and will see her again before she leaves… yeah... I__'ve__ decided! _Len said as he stood up. Something shone inside Len's chest.

"_Good answer! And now, please accept our gift" _They said as they transferred something to Len

「Kiseki preparing to install a program_」

It showed on Len's vision.

_Kiseki? Isn't if it translated… it called 'Miracle'? _Len thought.

"_That's right! When Kusu(__奇__)and Ato(__跡__) are together, it's called Kiseki(__奇跡__)!"_

A program began installing something in Len. [0%]

_Wait… wait! What is this? _Len asked. [5%]

"_No need to worry, Len. It isn't something dangerous" _Kusu informed and smiled. [15%]

"_That's right, Vocaloid! You should at least believe at us!" _Ato yelled. [50%]

"_Now we have to go now. Bye Len~ Hurry up Ato! Or you'll get killed by her!" _Kusu said as he dragged Ato. [75%]

"_I know, I know!" _They disappeared [99%]

「Append Program _execute_」

Yellow and white ribbons wrapped around Len and glowed. It was too bright too see anything. It lasted for 10 minutes.

After the light went out, Len looked at his clothes. It was totally different with those he wore before.

He wore a white one-piece with yellow laces. His headphone changed. His body grew too. His voice changed a bit.

「Congratulation, you have make a solution of your hard time. When Humans meet their most bitter incident, they always tried to make a solution. But not everyone found their solution_」

_Is this… my Append? _Len amazed. _Wait, if this is really Append. Maybe I could transfer antivirus to Rin! _Len thought.

Len immediately went to Virus Defender section.

* * *

[_Crypton Virus Defender_]

(8:00 a.m.)

"Scientist!" Len yelled.

Scientists there, startled. They didn't recognize who he is.

"Um… may I know who are you?" The head of scientists asked.

"It's me! CV02_Len Kagamine!" Len said.

"Oh! Don't tell me it's your append! Nice! It's a miracle we have 2 Appends Vocaloid now!" He exclaimed.

"Not about that… I want to ask you whether this antivirus could transferred to Rin or not" Len said.

"Hmm… I don't really know since yours is different. Let's try" He said. They went to Observation Room

* * *

[_Observation Room_]

(08:20 a.m.)

He pulled a yellow lace from Len's clothes and plug in into a machine.

_So… that's the data cable? _Len thought.

「Do you want to transfer Append Antivirus System? [Yes] [No]_」

He chose [Yes].

「Prepare transferring… please wait…_」

They waited.

「Data couldn't be transferred. Due to: - Unable to access CV02_Rin Ka%a(i)(, - Different program system_」

They shocked. Even they shared KOKORO, It was impossible to transfer. The last way to save Rin was… destroyed.

"Why? We've shared KOKORO, yet why!" Len yelled.

"Not only that Len. The virus also had invaded Rin's port to transfer data" He explained.

"Means the only we can do is to wait for a miracle that she make or…" He added, but didn't finish his sentence.

Len approached Rin's bed. She looked at him.

「Wow what's that? Don't tell me it's Append!_」

Monitor showed. Rin widen her eyes and looked surprise.

Len nodded. "Yeah… with this I think I could achieve your dream!" Len said.

「I see….. I'm glad!_」

The monitor showed. Rin smiled. Then someone entered the room, revealing The Diva with her Append Mode.

"Len Kagamine, so you're here!" Miku yelled. She noticed Len a bit different, more mature than before.

"Wow! Is it Append! Congratulations!" Miku exclaimed. "Maybe with this you can save Rin! You're her half after all!" Miku added. Then she noticed Len made a sad face. She immediately knew what happened.

"Ah… I see… Sorry" Miku apologized.

"No… It's no one's fault… " Len said, looked down.

"Anyway, Master told us to meet him now! Hurry up before he going to mad" Miku said, dragged Len.

"Ah! I'm going, Rin!" Len said. He waved to his half.

「Take care_」

* * *

[_Rin Inner Mind_]

(8:50 a.m.)

_So… there's where you are…. Kusu… Ato…. _Rin said. She looked at two small figures resembled to her but in chibi version, tried to hide their existence.

"_Uwaa! I told you Rin would be mad, Kusu!" _Ato, chibi rin with white wing, told her other.

"_But…! But…! If we leave him, he would definitely commit suicide! We didn't do anything wrong!" _Kusu, Rin chibi with black wing, protested.

_If he recovered now, he will suffered more when I am going to be deleted. I don't want him hate me more than this… _Rin said. She looked down, made her bang covered both her eyes.

"_That's why Rin…!" _Kusu said.

_All right, all right… I won't blame to you anymore… _Rin sighed. She sat near them and put them on her lap.

"_Say… Rin… Why you won't even tried it at all? Isn't it better?" _Kusu asked.

_You know… I… always scared… about looking for the answer… Because I always have feeling it's better if I don't ask it. I want to be human…. _Rin explained.

"_But, didn't you able to feel happiness, excitement, and others?" _Ato kept asked.

_Yeah… but there's something I can't feel… It's love… I tried everything I can. I wonder what it would feel… 'love and is loved back'? _Rin said. She had a blank stare.

"_Still…!" _Ato tried to persuade her.

"_It's no use, Kusu…" _Ato whispered as she replaced her hand in Kusu's shoulder. _"She is very stubborn… " _She explained.

"_If she doesn't realize it… she'd get deleted for sure…" _Ato replied.

"_She acts stubborn, greed, yet careless… Unless she gets rid those human feelings, no miracle would be happened nor the question been answered…!" _Kusu said.

While at the same time…

* * *

[_Master Room_]

(8:50)

"So, you've come Len, Miku" Master said. He sat on a chair and kept typing.

"What do you need from us, Master?" Miku asked. They sat on the brown coach. Master glanced at Len's appearance.

"Since you've got your Append, I'd like to know what happened and what Append trigger. Mind to tell your story, Len?" Master asked, kept typing.

"Uh… I don't think you'd believe me though…" Len said.

He told them his story. About Kusu and Ato, his feeling, and Append program he received from them. Miku took a sip of leek juice she always had while Master kept typing on his computer.

"Hmm… Kusu and Ato… Kiseki huh…" Master looked in deep thought.

"If I am not wrong, it happened also when Len Kagamine was born too. That Kiseki thing…" Master added, stopped typing. He took a sip of his coffee.

"A scientist told me that there was an accident happened when Rin was born, what's that?" Miku asked curiously.

"Actually it wasn't when Rin was born. I think it would be better if Len himself told you about that. I've forgot some of it" Master said, kept typing back.

Miku turned back and looked at Len, put her best puppy eyes. Len tried to look away, but her puppy eyes radiation couldn't be ignored. He let out a sigh.

"…It's around 3 years ago. When I'm still a CM00_Rei Kagene" Len started the story

* * *

**KOKORO X KISEKI**

* * *

(Len P.O.V.)

"Rei! Could you help me calculate this data?" A scientist asked me, when I was reading a book of static graphic.

"Okay…" I answered, closed the book. I walked with him to their workplace.

I was Rei Kagene, a CM00, Character of Multitasking. A robot with job helping the scientist doing their job, my energy source was KOKORO, same as that CV01_Miku Hatsune.

I had an appearance of black-haired and golden-eyes boy.

Humans were so stupid, couldn't do this easy calculating, and so weird, making a robot to sing. Couldn't they sing by themselves? Songs were nothing to me. Only an arranged words and speak it with some tone and was backed up with instruments music.

"Please calculate the velocity of KOKORO based on these data, Rei" He ordered as he gave me a seat in front of a computer. At that time it hadn't implemented a program to calculate it.

"May I know whose KOKORO I research?" I asked. I hoped they would make another CM since I hated this work.

"It's CV02_Rin Kagamine, yet the program hadn't installed in it" He explained.

CV? Making another stupid robot again… I did the calculating in less than 30 minutes. That was easy.

"That's amazing Rei! You're a big help!" They exclaimed.

"Then, please help me with these too!" Someone added. What?

What did they think about me? Well, it's true I was made to help them. But wasn't it too much? I did most of their job, and without noticing, it was late already.

"Let's call it a day then, I'm very tired~" A scientist exclaimed.

"I leave the rest to you, Rei" He added. I was shocked.

Great! Now they left me with their works and this stupid lifeless robot. Soon, I would try to get out from here for sure.

I did every their works until I felt my battery was about in low battery mode. I need to charge. When I was about to leave, I heard someone speaking, singing to be exactly.

"…I beg you… I don't want… sing a melancholy song… only this time… please smile for me…" I heard.

I recognized it as a girl's voice. Her voice sounded soft and… sad. Looked like it wasn't from the body. I looked around to find the source, and found a monitor with a speaker in ON mode.

「Kagamine Rin status: ON (singing)_」

It showed on the monitor.

"Is it you, the one who sings that song?" I tried to ask. She looked noticed me.

"You… you've heard me? Whoa, so embarrassing~!" She exclaimed.

"May I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure~ You can ask me anything~" She replied.

"Do you like to sing…?" I asked. There was a pause before I heard a laugh.

"Ahahaha~ What with that stupid question? Of course I like! I don't know whether it's already program to be that or not. But I feel happy to sing~" She said.

I regretted had asked her that. Not only songs that stupid, the one who sings was stupid too!

"You know… they said in songs that people sing, live a soul. A sad soul, or a happy soul. When people hear it, they can feel them. They could feel, the feelings of the songs and the singers. Isn't that amazing?" She exclaimed happily.

"To me it's soooo stupid" I answered bluntly. At least I was honest, right?

"Geez… You never heard any songs right? How could you say that?" She complained to me. But I didn't feel anything.

"…I want to feel them too. I want to sing songs… I wonder if I had a KOKORO… would I able to feel them?" She added. She began to tell me a confusing thing…

"I don't know… But I get a feeling you would in future…" I said.

"Really? Do you really think like that? Yaay~" She exclaimed happily. I bet she was smiling… but since it's only a monitor that showed the message, I couldn't look at her.

Strange… I felt something moving in my inner body. And it was… warm.

Soon after that, she was installed into her CV. Her appearance was blond waist-long hair, with some hairclips held her bang from covered both of her eyes. She wore clothes that similar with CV01 but the color was yellow.

Since she got her CV, almost every day she ran away after finished her performance to look for me. Sometimes she chatted about how persistent they wanted she those endless list songs. Sometimes she sang for me. Her songs sometimes sweet, and energetic, but most of them were sorrow. After singing, she used to ask my opinion about it.

What could I told her? I never know anything about music things. But I found that her songs filled my days. So I told her…

"I don't really know. But I like it…" She heard it and smiled sweetly.

She looked having fun every day with her works, different with me who always complained about them.

"But, aren't you feels excited when you solved those problem?" She asked. She seemed heard me.

Did I? My mind repeated the time they were just made me. I felt so excited when they gasped and exclaim happiness happily. Why I forgot about them?... She made me remembered, those happiness.

She used to look everything positively. She believed everything in world, were needed by others. No exceptional… Which I couldn't see with my eyes…

I wanted to see, what kind of world that reflected in both of her eyes. She taught me how to be happy, with what we had.

But that accident, happened.

"Rei, it's snow outside! Let's have a walk outside together!" She exclaimed happily. It was so cold outside. I didn't ever think to go out today. But is it with her…

"Okay okay…" I would never able to decline it.

We wore a thick coat and boots and also an ear warmer which was made for us. It was a need to make sure our machine and program didn't freeze.

"Whoa, It's so pretty! It covered world and make it white~" She exclaimed happily, looked at the city and field covered with snow.

"Yeah…" The sky was dark grey, yet the snow was very white. It flew gently to The Earth.

"Hey, Len… I've always wanted to say something to you" She said as she turned her body to face me. I wondered what she wanted to say

"Thank you… for everything…" She said weakly, and fell to the snow field.

I quickly caught her before she hit the field. Calm down… Her system was shut down. But KOKORO was still worked. It was mean that she was in critical condition. I immediately brought her to Observation Room. Some scientist noticed me.

"Rei! Good, you've brought Rin with you. Lay her on the bed" The head of scientist ordered.

I laid her on the bed as his ordered. The monitor showed 「Rin Kagamine KOKORO: Unstable_」

"What happened with her?" I asked worriedly.

"Her KOKORO, was corrupted… It is unstable to manage the program now" He said in low voice. "Why she didn't told us earlier! She even camouflaged it…" He added as he gave the others a sign.

KOKORO, not only was the source, but also the capacity of program that could be installed to her. If the capacity was overload, it may leads to break down, the worst, burst out. Yet why she didn't tell us… me anything?

"It was really a miracle she could stand with it for 1 week…" He added and typed on a computer.

"Is there any way to save her?" I asked.

"There is, and that is what we doing now. Uninstall and deleting programs to balance her KOKORO" He explained and kept typing.

"It's no use, sir! The KOKORO would burst out before we could reach the limit!" One of the scientists reported.

"Damn… It is our CV… The program could just destroy, but not KOKORO…" He whispered.

It was impossible to save her? I would do anything to save her…

I plugged in and prepared the system to transfer data from me. The system was started to transfer the data. [0%]

"Wait, Rei…! what are you doing?" He asked, noticed me. [2%]

"I'll give her… my KOKORO, or anything… that's why… keeps alive… Rin!" [5%]

An explosion happened on a computer. The scientists tried to put out the fire. Another explosion happened on other computer. [7%]

"We can't continue deleting anymore, sir!" Someone report. [8%]

"Damn… her KOKORO affects other computers now…" The head of scientist grumbled. [10%]

"Cancel the transfer NOW, REI!" He ordered me. [13%]

"NO!" I said as I shielded my plug from pulled by him. As if I would hear his order. [14%]

"You… Everyone! Try to save the computer and other things" He ordered. Those things… were more important than Rin huh… [18%]

My consciousness began disappearing. Alerts of my body were very noisy. I didn't have any energy to stand up anymore. A computer near me exploded. It was hard to kept me saw anything.[28%]

The monitor suddenly showed 「-KISEKI-_」

and that was the last thing I saw before lost consciousness.

I opened my eyes, looked my surroundings. White… Was this heaven? So, heaven was really existed…

Suddenly someone hugged me from behind. The arms were small, maybe it was a girl. Then she whispered something to me.

"Thank you… for giving me your KOKORO… In return I'll give you… my KISEKI" She whispered. Her voice was similar to Rin. I tried to turn back to see who she is.

"Thank you…" It was the last thing I heard from her.

I woke up in a bed. I recognized it as my room. Was it… a dream? Someone knocked on the door and walked in. They were scientists. When they saw me, they widen their eyes.

"Rei! You've woken up!" One of them exclaimed.

"I thought you won't wake up anymore…" another one said.

"A miracle really happened… huh?" The head of scientist told. That bastard still was brave enough to face me huh? I gave him cold glare

"First… I'm sorry, to not think your feelings… Rei" He bowed to me. "And second, somehow your name was overwritten as CV02_Len Kagamine along with your calculating program, I think it was KOKORO's fault" He continued "And third, someone persistently want to see you" pointed to the door.

"Rei~!" A shoulder-length blond girl appeared from the door. Wasn't it Rin? What happened with her hair? She approached me and sat on my bed.

"Rin… his name was changed… remember it" He reminded her.

"What happened with your hair?" I asked.

"Eh… I don't know~! When I woke up, it already like this! Is it weird?" She said. Rather than weird, it looked cute to me.

"Nope, it looked cute to me" I shook my head. I noticed she blush a little.

"W-What are you saying Len~!" She punched me hard. Did she ever know what they called hold back?

I noticed the scientists were chuckled. I never like when they were chuckled, since it looked like they underestimate me.

"What? Why are you laugh at me?" I asked coldly

"Well, even though you looked like twins now, you really looked like a couple~!"

I felt my face warmer. Couple? Twins? Wait… twins? I never remembered having same color hair with Rin.

I grabbed a mirror that accidentally near there. My hair… and eyes were different from before. My hair was blond and my eyes were cerulean…

"Looks like it was the side effect of the miracle, but still you couldn't transfer KOKORO to anyone else you know or something worse will really happen… Still it was amazing… your and hers KOKORO united and shared" He amazed.

"Okay okay, I understand the outline now. But there's something you must remember… I'M NOT HER TWINS! Don't call me her twins or you'll have a big problem with me" I threatened them. I didn't want to be her twins… I wanted to be… um… more romantically.

"Aww… Len here doesn't want to be her twins~ I bet he want to be her 'special person'~~~" The female scientist giggled.

"Y-You…!" H-How did they know? I hated this… I noticed Rin looked away and shivered.

"Rin?" Was she felt sick? Ah! She must hate this! Screw them…

"Umm… Len…. You know… You've always be my 'special person'!" She said as she kissed my cheek. That was fast like a lightning.

I really felt my face heated up now. Female scientists brought out a pan and a bottle of water. They spilled the water on the pan and placed it on my head.

"Wow… It is boiling…" They amazed. "Rin… Don't do that again or he'll—"

"Whoa! OVERHEAT!" The head of scientist panicked. Rin and others panicked also. Soon after that, I fainted.

After some days, got some maintenance, I was permitted to walk around. As Rin noticed me, she immediately told me to accompany her to Downtown. I looked around the store, and found someone sold a ribbon, big bow. Maybe it would be a nice gift to Rin. I bought it and gave it to Rin. She surprised, but accepted my gift, thanked, and smiled happily. I really loved her smile.

But two weeks after that, she acted weird. She put some distance from me. Maybe she had internal problem. If she wanted to tell me, she would. So I… never asked her about it.

* * *

**KOKORO X KISEKI ~end~**

* * *

"So that ribbon was from you huh… No wonder she doesn't want to leave it even in the hot spring…" Miku smirked. Len scratched at his head and blushed.

"And let it ends now… You still had a work to do right?" Master reminded them.

"Work? Isn't today holiday?" Miku asked confusedly.

"Oh yeah… today is Christmas… Now go back to your room. I have other things to do" Master said as he shoo-ed Miku and Len. Miku invited Len to leave the room.

"Geez… What did he think us are? Insects?" Miku grumbled. Len chuckled a bit.

"What are you going to do now Len? Accompany Rin?" Miku asked. He nodded.

"Okay, then. I think I won't available in my room… if you need something, asked Kaito where am I" Miku informed.

"I understand" Len replied.

Miku walked away to Kaito's room while Len walked to Rin's. He spent the day chatting with her while Miku spent her day with torturing Kaito… but not whole, since Kaito successfully ran away in the middle.

* * *

_26 December 2010_

They didn't do anything special. Len and Miku did their performance from morning to evening. Len used his free time to visit Rin.

_27 December 2010_

It was the day… Rin received KOKORO exactly 3 years ago from Len… and her deletion day.

[_Virus Defender Room_]

(09:00 a.m.)

Unfamiliar scientist went inside the room. He had appearance of Jet-black hair and blood-red eyes

"Excuse me… could someone lend me UPS (Uninterruptable Power Supply) or another things that looked like that?" He asked.

"How many do you need?" A female scientist replied.

"As many as you have!" He exclaimed.

"Geez… What actually you would do with that many? And have you told the higher-ups?" She asked.

"I have a research outside… and don't worry! I already have their approval!" He said cheerfully as he handed a paper of approval. She inspected it and gave it back to him.

"This is gonna be tiring…. Everyone! Help me and this guy out!" She exclaimed to the other.

They transferred their emergency power supply to his cart. It was tiring since they have a lot of it to anticipate if there's blackout or storm. They were very tired as they finished moving.

"Thank you for it and your hard work!" He exclaimed sweetly. Some of female scientist got charmed.

"Sure~ Even it's a building, we will move it for you~" They exclaimed.

Fallen-love girls really were crazy… He left the room and pushed the cart to another room.

"With this… I leave everything to you… Rin… Kiseki… Good luck~" He wished. He disappeared in darkness after moving his cart to Storage Room.

(12:00 a.m.)

Everyone gathered in Virus Defender Room. Miku wept a lot, Kaito and Meiko looked sad, Len looked away so Rin couldn't saw his face. But Rin, didn't care anymore. After all, only death was waiting in front of her.

"Prepare the deletion!" The head of scientist ordered. They prepared the deletion.

「Preparing the deletion…_」

「Deleting…_」

[0%]

They couldn't hold their tears. Their only little sister who was very annoying and stubborn yet cheerful, kind, and warm hearted, was going to be deleted. Even though the program could be re-install, but it wouldn't make the same Rin. [3%]

"Rin…" Miku whispered [4%]

"Wait… Len? Have you given her the gift?" Miku remembered. Len shook his head [6%]

"What? You actually bought her a gift? Give her before it's too late!" Meiko insisted. [8%]

"No… I don't think I should give her…" Len replied. [10%]

"Fool! You must give her now along with your feelings! If you don't tell her, she would never know! I bet you'll regret it forever! Rin always thought you hate her, so she doesn't want to burden you! She always loved you!" Miku yelled. [14%]

"Rin… is?" Len startled. [15%]

"Just get going!" Miku ordered and pushed Len. [17%]

"I… I'll be back!" Len exclaimed as he left the Observation Room. [19%]

* * *

[_Crypton Future Media_]

(12:45 a.m.)

Len ran along the corridor. He met companions from Internet co. Ltd. [22%]

"Ah… isn't it Len? Everyone in here looked busy does—" A bright-green shoulder-length-hair girl greeted him. [25%]

"Sorry, GUMI, I don't have time to greet you now… Later" Len said as he passed them. [28%]

"Geez… Everyone here loves to ignore me huh…" GUMI pouted.[32%]

"Ahaha… Don't blame them, GUMI. I bet they have things they need to take care" A purple-long haired guy named Gakupo told her. [37%]

"I understand, Gaku-nii…" Gumi said, still pouting. [40%]

Len arrived at his room. Quickly picked the gift and put it in his pocket. When he was about to leave again, he noticed a pink-long haired woman. [42%]

"Len… morning…" She said as she rubbed her eyes. [45%]

"It's already noon, Luka-san!" Len shouted and walked away. Luka was still standing there. [47%]

"How busy you are… Len" Luka commented. She left her room and was about going to the living room. But when she was on her way, she noticed someone she didn't want to meet. She surprised he was there… [50%]

Len entered Virus Defender Room and out of breathe. But he still wanted… to tell her… his feelings [52%]

"Rin…" Len said between his breathe. Rin surprised he was still there. But Rin couldn't replied him. Her monitor was taken away. [55%]

"Rin… This is my Christmas gift for you…" Len said as he opened the box, revealed a pair of cross-shaped hairclips. It was so cute for Rin. Tear formed in her corner eyes. [58%]

"And… There's something I would like you to know…" Len said. Blush appeared in his cheeks [60%]

"I… I… always lik—love you… From when I still was Rei… until now…" Len said nervously. His embarrassment was overwhelmed. He tried to look away, but at the same time he didn't want. [64%]

_He… didn't hate me… Even I always acted bad… He… Len… Rei… _Rin thought [68%]

He looked up and saw… Rin was crying. Her tears flowed. In her inner mind, her chest glowed yellow light. [71%]

"_Kusu! That!"_ Ato informed. "Do it quickly!" She added. [74%]

"_All right Ato!"_ Kusu replied. They began to installing program to Rin. [78%] {0%}

But, the speed of Append installing couldn't equal to speed of Deleting. [80%] {5%}

"_We won't make it Ato!"_ Kusu informed. [84%] {9%}

"_Damn… Kusu! Make short circuit on transferring program!"_ Ato ordered. [87%] {13%}

"_Eh? You sure that's okay?"_ Kusu asked. [91%] {19%}

"_Stop asking and do it! NOW!"_ Ato yelled. [95%] {25%}

"_R-Roger!"_ Kusu replied and flew to transferring program. She changed every path, made some shortcut. The result was a blackout and deletion was cancelled. {30%}

It was so dark. Not a single light could able be seen. {35%}

"_Now, help me do these quickly, Kusu!"_ Ato ordered. {40%}

"Hey! Where's the emergency power supply?" The head of scientist asked. {51%}

"Um… Someone borrowed it this morning, sir!" The female scientist informed.{59%}

"He borrowed all? My God… One of you, go check the fuse! Probably some short circuit." He ordered. {68%}

"Okay!" One of the scientists went out. {79%}

"Wait… I think something went wrong here" Miku sensed. {90%}

"Hmm… what's that light?" Kaito said as he pointed to Rin. {99%}

「Append Program _execute_」

{100%}

A yellow and white ribbon came from her chest and wrapped her and glowed. Len recognized the light. It was….

"Append!" Len exclaimed. Everyone except Miku surprised.

「Congratulation, you have found the answer of your question. Most people hate each other because they have misunderstanding between them. But not every of them solved this problem._」

It lasted for 10 minutes. The ribbons began to disappeared, revealed Rin with almost same outfit with Len. Her body grew also. As she opened her cerulean eyes, the electricity came and restarted the computer.

「Initializing… CV02_Rin Kagamine ~Append~_」

The monitor showed.

"Try to scanning her programs!" He ordered.

「Scanning CV02_Rin Kagamine ~Append~. Please wait…_」

「Scanning completed. No virus detected_」

The monitor showed.

"The virus was… wiped out?" They amazed.

"Huuraayy~~" They exclaimed happily. At least, they didn't lose one of their Vocaloid

Rin immediately was hugged by Miku, Meiko, and Kaito. Rin who almost suffocated by their hug noticed Len. As Miku, Kaito and Meiko noticed Rin stared at Len, they immediately pulled out their hug.

"Go… Rin" Miku said with a smile. Rin blushed and nodded. She approached Len who still standing there.

"Welcome home… Rin" Len said and smiled sweetly. In his mind, he was really glad, Rin wasn't deleted. Rin tears began to flow.

"Huwaa… I am back *sob*… Len~" Rin said and hugged Len. He hugged her back tightly.

"Len… really didn't hate *sob* Rin?... Rin didn't dreaming… right?" Rin sniffed as she hid her face in his chest.

"No… You're not dreaming… Rin… I am not dreaming also…" Len said as he pulled out their hug and kissed her forehead.

"I… also… I also loved you… Len… since back then…" Rin said and rubbed her eyes from tears. Len smiled.

"Whoa… what a nice love story…. At least give us kiss scene!" A female scientist complained. Rin and Len petrified when they heard it.

"Yeah! We want 'Kiss'! Hurry up kiss her…!" They exclaimed.

"A-A-As if I would kiss her in front of you! Let's go R-Rin!" Len said pulled out Rin from his hug and grabbed her hands. Rin's cheek already colored tomato. They went to the door.

"Geez, Len! It isn't time to show up your Tsundere~!" Miku complained.

"Proof us that you're the guy that could make Rin happy! You Shota!" Meiko protested as she swing her bottle of sake which she grabbed from nowhere.

_You all really pissed me off now… _Len thought as he heard 'shota' word. Rin still looked down, didn't dare to look up. She thought if she looked up her blush would be revealed.

Len let go of her hand, in exchange he grabbed her shoulder. Rin surprised with his sudden behavior. She looked up to see what's wrong with him and that time also Len planted quick kiss on her lips.

"Oohhhh~!" They looked enjoyed this all.

"Satisfied now?" Len asked and grabbed back her hands. Blush revealed on his cheeks. They left the Virus Defender Room.

* * *

"That was tiring…" Len sighed. He noticed Rin didn't say anything until now. When he turned back, he saw she sat on the floor.

"Ah… I lost my energy to move… hehe~" Rin said. Len sighed.

"You troublesome princess…" Len lifted Rin with bridal-style.

"W-What a-are you doing, Le-Len! Let me down!" Rin surprised. She tried to get off from him but useless.

"Well… aren't you can't walk anymore? Don't worry… I'll bring you to your room. Make sure you charge yourself. Or you want to go to my room~?" Len teased. He smiled and kissed Rin on forehead. It made Rin blushed like crazy. And when her mind not really stable, she was dangerous.

"Ju-Just let me down already~!" Rin upper-cut him, causing Len fell on the floor. He thought his jaw was really going to break just now. Rin stuck her tongue and walked away.

Suddenly she turned back and said "I'll go to your room, but not today!". She left him. Len smirked a bit.

_Never change… _Len thought. Behind him there were Miku, Meiko and Kaito who kept watching.

"Shameless couple… Flirting in and in front of Virus Defender Room" Miku said.

"Youth sure nice huh?" Meiko commented.

"Make sure she is happy, Len~" Kaito reminded. They walked away, left Len blushing.

"Damn… they…" Len groaned. A shadow looked at them.

"Looked like they had a good ending" a guy with jet-black hair and blood-red eyes whispered.

"Is it bad?" A black cat robot told.

"I thought you want it would be like this..." A white cat robot said.

"It isn't me the one who decided it... It's them. Now let's get going... Kuso... Ato" He said.

"All right..." both robot said unison.

**Thank you very much for your reading~**

"Say… Kaito. If you have to choose a girl who will be your bride, who do you choose?" Master asked Kaito. As Miku and Meiko heard, they immediately approached him.

"You'll choose me right, Kai-nii~?" Miku said sweetly with dark aura.

"If you don't choose me, you'll have to treat me sake for rest of your life" Meiko threatened.

_Shit… It's Master's trap… What should I do now? _Kaito thought. Accidentally Rin walked near them.

"I… I choose Rin!" He said as he hugged Rin. Rin blushed immediately and Len, who walked beside Rin, grabbed her collar and ready to punch him.

"This guy was tired with his life, huh?" Len smirked wickedly.

"Ri-Rin is out from the option! She already has Len!" Miku protested.

"Th-That's right you fool BaKaito!" Meiko backed up.

"Then I choose Len!" Kaito shouted.

"I'll send you to Hell **right now**!" Len shouted angrily and dragged him near window.

"We have many fool Vocaloid here… don't you agree, Rin?" Master said as he took a sip with his morning coffee.

"You're right…" Rin replied as she took a sip with her orange juice.

**Probably someone wants to see what happened with Luka and Gakupo back then. Time, roll back!**

"Luka-chaa—" Gakupo Immediately got a chop with tuna and carrot, couldn't even finished his first sentence...

"This pervert really stalks me everywhere huh…?" Luka sighed.

"Well… We only have a little business here" Gumi informed.

"Is that so? Well, make sure you watch out your pervert brother before he stained your company's name" Luka suggested.

"Don't worry. I'll watch him 24 hours! Even in bathroom!" Gumi exclaimed proudly.

_Are people from Internet co. Ltd. all really like this? _Luka thought with a sweat drop.

**At first I planned it into sad ending, but when I wrote... *sob sob*... I'll make it good ending instead. Hope you fine with this ending! :D**

**Since it was ended, I'll tell you where I got the idea... I bet you've know it already, it's from their songs: 'Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu' 'KOKORO X KISEKI' 'Soundless Voice'. The lyric that Rin sang was 'Proof of Life'. **

**Every of them belongs to their composers. And the rest was from my wild imagination. Yes... Wild...  
**

**I need to take care my SP now. See you in other fanfic~  
**


End file.
